RUK14 no KOKORO
by arkcess
Summary: Robot Untuk Kaien yang ke-14. My 1st one-shot. Warning : OOC, aneh, gaje, etc. RnR please, but if you dont like, dont read. Simple, isn't it?


**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Kubo-sensei, KOKORO punya Travolta-P, saya cuma punya fic gaje ini**

**This is a songfic and the story is based on the song's PV**

**Rio minta maaf kalo mungkin ada kesamaan ide fanfic**

**Warning : Gaje, aneh, OOC, etc**

**RnR please**

**but if you Dont Like, Dont Read**

* * *

**~R.U.K-14 no KOKORO~**

* * *

**_~A robot made by lonely scientist_**

**_The result is a 'KISEKI'~_**

00.00, 14 Januari 2050, Secret Laboratory

.

Gadis kecil itu membuka mata perlahan. Mata violetnya besar dan indah. Tapi ada yang kurang.

Ya, mata gadis itu tidak berkilau. Raut wajahnya pun datar.

"Akhirnya! Percobaanku yang ke-14 berhasil! YATTA!" teriak seorang pria berambut raven dengan riang.

"Anda siapa?" tanya gadis itu saat melihat pria di hadapannya sedang berjingkrak-jingkrak

"Hehe, perkenalkan namaku Kuchiki Kaien! Aku ayahmu lho!" Si Kaien lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Gadis itu cuma melirik dingin tangan Kaien, lalu menatap Kaien lagi.

"Tangannya kenapa?"

"Ini namanya bersalaman! Kita saling memperkenalkan diri" jelas Kaien semangat. Gadis itu lalu ikut mengulurkan tangan mungilnya. Mulut kecilnya membuka, tapi tak bersuara.

"..."

Kaien heran dengan tingkah gadis itu. Sampai dia menyadari satu hal. Dipukul pelan telapak tangan kirinya, hingga terdengar bunyi 'POK'

"Ah! Maaf aku lupa memberimu nama! Gomen ne" Kaien meringis sambil menggosok rambut gondrongnya yang tidak gatal. Sementara gadis itu tetap menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Hmm, karena kodemu R.U.K-14... Bagaimana kalau Rukia? Kuchiki Rukia!"

"Kuchiki... Rukia..."

"Ya! Dan ini untukmu Rukia, terimalah!" Kaien menyodorkan boneka kelinci warna putih "Ini...?"

"Itu namanya Chappy. Boneka favorit kakakmu" jelas ilmuwan muda itu "Rukia tidak suka?"

"Rukia suka kok, terima kasih Yah" jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum. Kaien senang melihat senyum itu, tapi "Ada yang kurang..." gumamnya

"Rukia, apa kau senang menerimanya?" tanya Kaien sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah datar Rukia. Bisa dilihat olehnya, tak ada bayangan dirinya di mata violet gadis itu.

"Senang itu... Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Rukia membuat hati ilmuwan tampan itu tersayat.

Kaien menghela napas "Sudah kuduga... Semirip apapun, secanggih apapun... Kau tak akan bisa menjadi _dia_" katanya dengan nada lirih

"Karena kau adalah robot" dielus lembut kepala Rukia "Tapi aku akan membuatkan 'hati' untukmu"

mata Kaien menatap dalam-dalam mata violet kosong itu

_'Kemiripannya dengan Hisana semakin membuat hatiku sakit. '_

* * *

**_...But,_**

**_There is something that can't be made by him_**

2090

.

-Installment Failed-

"Ohok, ohok! Kenapa... Kenapa lagi-lagi begini!" teriak Kaien sambil menggebrak tombol-tombol yang berjejer di depannya. Tetesan air jatuh membasahi deretan tombol itu.

"SIAL, uhuk" dia ambruk di kursi kerjanya. Kepalanya tersungkur di meja penuh tombol itu.

**_It is called 'KOKORO'_**

**_-A Program-_**

"Kalau ku-install sekarang, Rukia pasti akan..."

Ucapannya terhenti. Airmatanya jatuh dengan deras.

"Manusia memang tak bisa menyangkal kehendak Tuhan" ucapnya lirih, "HAHAHA!" tawanya putus asa

"Ayah... Kenapa menangis?"

"Oh, Rukia. Maafkan ayah karena tak bisa menepati janji" ucap Kaien sambil memeluk tubuh mungil buatannya itu. Rukia balas memeluknya.

"Janji apa yah?"

"Membahagiakanmu..."

"Bahagia... Mau membahagiakan Rukia?"

"Ya... Itu impian terbesar ayah dari dulu. Tapi sepertinya tak boleh terwujud. Uhuk, kumohon jangan sentuh tombol merah itu Ruki... OHOK ohok"

Rukia hanya mengangguk karena ia memang diprogram seperti itu.

"Maaf ya Rukia, maaf. Sepertinya ayah harus pergi... Ukkh,"

Kaien lalu menutup mata sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa amat sesak. Tampaknya tubuh rentanya sudah tak diperbolehkan memasok oksigen lagi.

Rukia yang melihat ayahnya kesakitan berkata "Tidurlah dengan tenang, ayah"

Dielusnya wajah keriput Kaien. Rambutnya yang memutih lalu rontok perlahan-lahan.

Rukia memandangi wajah tenang ayahnya. Tampak wajah 'tidur' Kaien dengan ekspresi putus asa. Jauh dari kata _bahagia_

"Bahagia... Seperti apa rasanya?"

* * *

**_~Several hundreds years passed_**

**_Left all alone~_**

Abad ke-23

.

Rukia menendang pelan semak belukar di lantai lab milik 'ayah'nya itu. Rentang waktu 2 abad ternyata cukup untuk membuat lab rahasia itu menjadi gedung bobrok. Baju Rukia jadi sangat lusuh dan lubang di sana-sini.

Rukia menoleh ke arah kursi kerja Kaien. Dipandangnya pria itu lalu bergumam

"Ayah masih belum bangun. Terlalu lama tidur juga ada batasnya"

Rukia lalu menggoncang tubuh Kaien yang hanya tinggal kerangka berbalut bunga-bunga merah. "Kenapa ayah tidak kunjung bangun?" ucap robot itu dengan nada datar seperti biasa

"Apa ayah sudah... Mati?" pertanyaan itu sudah diucapkannya berulang kali tanpa ada balasan apapun.

**_The miracle robot decided_**

**_To make a wish_**

Rukia menoleh lagi, dilihatnya tombol merah menyala.

"Mungkin itu bisa membangunkan ayah" Rukia mengacungkan telunjuknya untuk menekan tombol itu

_'jangan sentuh tombol merah itu Ruki...' _

**_"I want to know what that person_**

**_Worked on until the end of his life_**

**_To make for me"_**

Telunjuknya terus maju tanpa mengindahkan kalimat perintah tersebut. Ia hanya ingin ayahnya bangun, menjawab semua pertanyaannya, dan bermain lagi dengannya. Meski, dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasa senangnya bermain. Dia tidak ingin merasa lebih hampa dari sekarang ini.

"Maafkan Rukia, Ayah..."

"Tapi Rukia ingin tahu apa yang ayah buat untuk Rukia"

**_That 'KOKORO'_**

_._

_._

**"Auto Install"**

**KLIK**

_._

_0... 27... 48... 69... 85... _

**100%**

**-**Installment succeed-

**_Now it has begun to move_**

**_Accelerating miracle_**

_A... Apa ini... Basah. _

_Air. Ini airmataku? Aku menangis. Kenapa tidak mau berhenti?_

_Tubuhku juga bergetar hebat... Rasanya di dadaku juga ada sesuatu yang berdetak dengan cepat..._

_Inikah yang kuinginkan? _

_Inikah... 'KOKORO'?_

_.  
_

Robot itu lalu menoleh ke arah layar-layar monitor yang menyala secara serentak. Anehnya, semua layar itu menampilkan gambar-gambar seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Kak Hisana..."

Gadis itu terlihat ceria sambil memeluk boneka kelinci di tangan mungilnya. Ada pula fotonya bermain ayunan. Semuanya menggambarkan dia sedang bahagia.

Semakin lama, foto yang muncul menampilkan senyumnya yang memudar. Foto gadis itu terbaring lemah. Selang-selang penopang hidup menancap pada tubuhnya yang mungil. Gadis itu juga kepayahan mengambil oksigen.

Foto terakhir.

Gadis itu tertutupi selimut putih bersih

dan dibawahnya terdapat tulisan

_14 January 2033-14 January 2047. Good Bye, Kuchiki Hisana. Our beloved daughter._

_By Kuchiki Kaien and Miyako_

.

"A... Ayah..."

Aku lalu menoleh ke kursi kerja ayah.

Terduduk ayah yang sudah tinggal kerangka. Mata hijau-birunya yang lembut itu telah kosong. Sekujur tubuhnya terselimuti bunga liar warna merah. Jas lab yang dipakainya sangat lusuh dan compang-camping. Aku merunduk ke pangkuan ayah. Kubenamkan kepalaku ke sela-sela tulang pahanya. Dadaku terasa... Berat, sakit, dan berbagai macam lainnya. Seakan bercampur begitu saja. Airmataku menderas.

"Maaf ayah! Aku memang tak berguna! Ayah sudah membuatku dengan segenap hati ayah! Tapi... Tapi aku...!"

Bisa kudengar raunganku menggema ke setiap penjuru lab bobrok ini.

Aku tercekat. Memoriku terputar secara tiba-tiba

**_Mysterious, KOKORO_**

**_"The joyful things I knew"_**

.

_"Rukia, anakku yang manis"_

_._

_"Selamat ulang tahun Rukia! Lihat, ini Giant Chappy limited edition!"_

_._

_"Kita tanam bibit sakura ini di depan yuk, Rukia?"_

_._

_"Nyanyikanlah dengan penuh perasaan!"  
_

_.  
_

_"Ayah janji akan membuatmu bahagia"_

_**KOKORO, Mysterious**_

_**"The sorrowful things I knew"**_

_**.  
**_

_"Kau masih belum bisa merasakan efeknya? Yosh, Ayah akan berusaha!"_

_._

_"Ayah tidak menangis kok, cuma kemasukan debu"  
_

_.  
_

_"Maafkan Ayah yang tak bisa membahagiakanmu..."_

_._

_"Kutitipkan hati ini padamu, Rukia... Lalu, jangan tiru aku, mati sendirian..."_

_._

**_KOKORO, INFINITE_**

**_"Everything is so deep and painful..."_**

_._

"AYAAHH!" raungku makin keras. Sekarang aku tahu rasanya kesepian... Dan itu menyakitkan.

"YA! Hari ini, sekarang... Semua ingatan itu..."

**"**_**The KOKORO that lives inside me..."**_

_**Is Overflowing**_

Aku berlari keluar lab. Tentu sambil membawa tubuh ayah secara hati-hati. Bisa kulihat di depan lab ada pohon sakura yang sangat besar. Kududukkan ayah di batang utama pohon sakura itu.

Pohon ini... Yang dulu ditanam ayah dengan wajah yang riang. Setiap hari ayah menyirami dan memupukinya. Dan sekarang bibit itu sudah jadi sekokoh ini. Sepertinya, yang namanya makhluk hidup itu akan semakin berkembang dan jadi kuat jika ada yang memperhatikannya.

Bagaimana dengan ayah?

Aku ingat... Tubuhnya semakin kurus dan sekarang hanya tinggal tulang. Ayah telah mencurahkan seluruh cintanya untukku dan pohon itu. Penyakit yang dideritanya tak Ia hiraukan. Hingga akhirnya seperti ini. Tapi pohon itu telah memberikan balasannya berupa kumpulan kelopak sakura yang indah dan menentramkan hati.

Sedangkan aku, bisa membalas apa?

Dadaku juga... Terasa sesak. Seperti gentong air yang sudah penuh dan harus dikeluarkan, dan cuma ini caranya.

"Akan kunyanyikan seluruh perasaanku. Untukmu, Ayah."

.

**_"Now, I can say the true words. I dedicate them to you"_**

**_Arigato, arigato, arigato!_**

_Karena telah membawaku ke dunia yang penuh warna ini_

_.  
_

_**Arigato, arigato, arigato!**_

_Untuk hari-hari yang telah kita lewati bersama_

_.  
_

_**Arigato, arigato, arigato!**_

_Untuk segala hal yang engkau berikan padaku_

.

_**Arigato, arigato, arigato!**_

_Aku akan menyanyi untuk keabadian ini_

_._

_**Arigato, arigato, arigato!**_

_Aku mencintaimu, ayah..._

_._

Rukia terkapar, ia memegangi kepalanya yang seperti terhantam sesuatu. _Berat_, pikirnya

**It was exactly a miracle**

**The robot that obtained 'KOKORO' kept singing,**

**she sang all of her feelings**

Rukia tetap menyanyi. Baginya, perasaannya sekarang tidak cukup tergambar dalam waktu sesingkat ini**  
**

**But,**

**the miracle lasted only a moment**

Lama kelamaan, tidak hanya kepala. Rasa berat itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Mata violet yang indah itu pun jadi tertutupi separuh

**the 'KOKORO' was far too big for her**

**Unable to withstand that weight**

Kelopak mata Rukia tertutup sepenuhnya. Begitu pun bibir mungilnya. Detakan di dadanya juga berangsur-angsur menghilang...

**The machine shorted and was never move again**

.

Ya, Kuchiki Rukia atau R.U.K-14, telah 'meninggal'

Walau Ia hanya seonggok mesin berbentuk manusia

Hujan pun turun dengan deras, menandai kepergian seseorang yang sangat berarti.

.

**However, her face was filled with smile**

**She looked like an angel**

* * *

14 Januari 2500

"Woy Ishida! Cepat ke sini, lihatlah!" teriak seorang pemuda dari kejauhan

"Sabar sedikit, Kurosaki. Eh Hime, masih kuat jalan? Mau kugendong?" tanya pemuda berkacamata pada tunangannya yang terlihat kepayahan gara-gara jalanan menanjak

"Arigato, tapi aku tak mau merepotkanmu! Lagipula nanti ekspedisinya jadi kurang seru kan?"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Hime..." lalu mereka tersenyum, dunia serasa milik berdua.

"E-Hem!" momen itu pun runtuh seketika

.

"Ck, ini kami sudah di atas sekarang! Puas kau?"

"Ihiy, Uryuu marah ni ye... Inoue aja nggak marah tuh" goda si rambut orange membuat wajah Ishida merona merah

"Ka-Kau!" Ishida lalu mengejar Ichigo, sementara Orihime cuma senyum-senyum melihat tingkah mereka

"Kejar aku kalau bisa!" ejek Ichigo tanpa melihat ke arah kakinya. Kakinya yang panjang terhantam benda yang agak lembut agak keras. Otomatis, dia terjatuh.

"Adaww..." rintihnya

"Hahaha! Rasakan itu Kurosaki!"

Ichigo mendongak "Tunggu pembalasan..." tapi ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh di hadapannya "AAAHH!"

"A-ada apa Kurosaki-kun?"

"Biarkan saja, Hime. Paling obatnya sudah habis"

"Tapi... Uryuu-kun..."

"I... Itu! Kerangka manusia!" teriak Ichigo, sontak Ishida langsung menghampirinya

"Berarti legenda itu benar adanya. Lalu," Ishida menoleh ke Ichigo "Mau sampai kapan kau berada di atas gadis itu?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk ke bawah Ichigo yang sedang dalam posisi push-up

"Eh?" Ichigo menatap ke bawah "Huwaa! Kenapa ada cewek tidur di tempat begini!" teriaknya lebay.

_'Tapi manis juga. Senyumnya seperti malaikat_' pikir Ichigo

"Sepertinya dia sudah lama ada di sini. Lihat, bajunya sudah tinggal serat-serat tipis" ucap Ishida analitis. Tidak salah dia menjadi lulusan terbaik ToDai

"Masa' dia tidur selama itu? Lagipula kalau sudah mati, kok tidak terurai?" heran Ichigo

"Menurutku... Dia bukan manusia" sela Orihime setelah berhasil menyusul Ishida

"Ciri-cirinya juga mirip yang dikatakan orang desa di kaki gunung" tambah Ishida lagi

"Kalau begitu, kuperiksa dulu tubuhnya" ucap Ichigo lalu meraba-raba tubuh gadis itu *Hayo! Mikir apaan!* Memang, terasa kalau ada yang aneh.

"Anak ini robot. Keluarkan laptopku, Ishida"

"Dasar tukang perintah" gerutu Ishida tapi ia tetap menuruti perintah si kepala jeruk itu. Ichigo lalu menyalakan laptopnya dan mencari kabel data dari gadis robot itu.

Ditancapkannya kabel itu ke laptopnya. Alisnya semakin berkerut saat membaca tulisan yang terpampang di laptopnya.

**_Unknown program_**

**_Cannot operate the system_**

**_Harddisk error_**

"Hah? Apaan nih?"

**BZZT BZZT, BLAAR**

Laptop Ichigo meledak

"Tidak! Laptop baruku! Ini robot kok aneh banget sih!" koar si Mikan Atama

"Dasar ceroboh" gumam Ishida sambil menyeret Ichigo agar tak terkena ledakan

"Mana gadis itu? Tidak kau tarik juga?"

"Lalu yang kau peluk itu siapa, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo melirik ke bawah. Memang, gadis itu aman dalam pelukannya "Yokatta..." ucap Ichigo sambil mengusap keringat di dahi kerutnya

Inoue dan Ishida cuma heran dengan sikap linglung Ichigo. Ini pertama kali mereka melihatnya begini.

"Kurosaki, Hime, lihat bangunan besar itu!"

Ichigo dan Inoue sontak menoleh ke arah pandangan Ishida

"Ah, ada simbol bunga sakura di pintunya... Jangan-jangan..."

"Jadi benar ini robot buatan ilmuwan Kuchiki yang hilang itu?" ucap mereka berbarengan

"Yosh! Ekspedisi kita berhasil! Kita tandai tempat ini" Ishida lalu memasang penanda "Lho? Kok nggak muncul di GPS?"

Sementara Ishida mengutak-atik GPS itu, Inoue memperhatikan Ichigo, _'Tumben anak ini bengong...'_ batinnya. Saat sedang asyik, mata abu-abunya membelalak karena suatu pemandangan langka

"A-ada apa Kurosaki-kun? Kenapa menangis?"

"Hah? Kurosaki si kepala jeruk batu nangis?" Inoue menjitak kepala Ishida

Hening. Angin sepoi membuat rambut mereka melambai. Matahari senja dari seberang gunung membuat suasana makin dramatis.

"...entah kenapa rasanya aku rindu tempat ini"

Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya pada robot itu

"Pohon sakura abadi itu, gadis ini juga..."

Ishida dan Inoue berpandangan. Mata mereka menampakkan sebuah tanya_, Inikah sisi lembut seorang Kurosaki Ichigo?_

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tersenyum milik gadis itu. Dikecupnya lembut dalam tempo amat singkat.

**Deg**

"Boleh aku membawanya pulang Ishida?" tanya Ichigo sambil menggendong gadis mungil itu

**Deg**

"Sesukamu sajalah" jawab Ishida cuek, lalu melenggang pergi, turun dari tempat itu.

**Deg**

Gadis itu membuka mata violetnya

"...ayah?"

"Eh?"

"Ayah!" seru robot itu lalu memeluk Ichigo erat-erat, wajah Ichigo pun jadi semerah tomat. Baru kali ini ada cewek yang 'berani' padanya

"Eep?"

"Lepaskan lehernya! Kehabisan oksigen tuh!"

Gadis itu cuma meringis "Gomen. Soalnya Rukia sangat rindu pada ayah"

"Ayah? Maksudmu..."

"Ya! Nama saya Kuchiki Rukia! Putri ayah, Kuchiki Kaien"

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya "Maaf, tapi aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Bukan Kuchiki Kaien"

Rukia tertegun mendengar hal itu "Kurosaki... Ichigo... Bukan ayah?"

"Benar, maaf ya" ucap Ichigo sambil menggenggam tangan kecil tangan kecil Rukia. Dadanya seperti ditusuk saat melihat wajah sendu Rukia

"Tidak apa-apa... Rukia sudah tidak memikirkannya"

"Eh?"

Rukia balas menggenggam tangan Ichigo. Wajahnya seperti menahan tangis,

"Rukia? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" dielusnya kepala Rukia

"Iya, Rukia hanya merasa rindu pada ayah"

"Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Hening

"Err, maksudku ikut pulang bersamaku. Mau kan?"

"...Ichigolah yang sudah membangunkan Rukia. Jadi, ya!"

"Yosh!" Ichigo peluk Rukia, membuat gadis itu merasa pipinya memanas

_'Maaf Yah, Rukia tidak menjaga tempat ini dengan baik. Tapi Rukia bahagia bersama Ichigo'_

**WUSSH**

Kelopak sakura berterbangan ke segala arah

_'Kalau Rukia bahagia, tidak masalah. Akhirnya janji ayah terpenuhi'_

Rukia melepas pelukannya dari Ichigo "Ayah?"

"Ke-kenapa Rukia?"

"Ichigo! Kau tadi dengar suara ayah nggak?

"Nggak tuh. Kalian dengar suara?" Ishida dan Inoue menggeleng cepat

"Tolong bawa kerangka ayah!"

"Jadi tadi itu kerangka Profesor Kaien? Ishida, kita kembali!"

"Baik!"

.

"Kerangkanya hilang..."

"M-masa' sih hilang gitu aja?" tanya Inoue takut-takut

Rukia hanya memandangi pohon sakura raksasa di hadapannya. Tanpa adanya orang yang pernah sangat berharga di depan pohon itu.

"Rukia? Kok ngelamun?"

"Tidak apa kok! Ayo pulang Ichigo" ucapnya, lalu menggandeng tangan Ichigo. Pemuda orange itu jadi blushing _'perasaan aneh apa ini?'_

"E-hem!" deham Ishida dan Inoue saat melihat si dahi kerut itu jadi 'lain'

"Mau membalasku ya!"

"Hihi" tawa geli Rukia melihat tingkah ketiga orang itu berkejaran seperti anak kecil. Memang sih, dari segi umur, ketiga orang itu lebih kecil dari Rukia

Ditolehnya sekali lagi pohon sakura itu, lalu melenggang pergi

_"Arigatou Tou-san, Aishiteru. Dari dulu, sekarang, hingga nanti. Selamanya"_

_**~OWARI~**  
_

* * *

.

Haah, akhirnya selesai!

Gila, maksa jadiin one-shot malah hampir 4000 words-nya...

Tpi gpp kan? *Puppy-eyes no jutsu*

Bilang ya kalo ada yang aneh sama fic ini!

Coz saya juga nggak yakin ma ceritanya, takut ntar reader nggak paham lah, alurnya maksa lah, etc.

Berhubung saya ini author males, nanti saya usahakan untuk mengedit.

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan **arigatou** buat reader yg menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar membaca.

Syukur2 kalo nge-ripiu *ngarep, plaak*

Jaa nee :D


End file.
